


Satin or Lace?

by IggyBopIt



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Not sure what else to tag this tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggyBopIt/pseuds/IggyBopIt
Summary: After a short conversation with about spicing up their sex life, Schneider decides to surprise Richard by buying him some lingerie. He was the one that ended up being surprised.
Relationships: Richard Kruspe/Christoph Schneider | Doom
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	1. Surprise, Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Okay hey y'all, this is my first time writing fic. My mind said "Give me Richard in lingerie or give me death" but in this specific scenario so...here we are. This was meant to be a lot shorter (as in one chapter) but it got away from me.

“Hey Reesh, quick: satin or lace?”

“Uhh…what are you talking about?” Richard hadn’t even had time to say hello before Christoph was urging him to pick between the two materials over the phone. 

“I’m talking about you picking between satin or lace. So… pick.” 

“Schneider seriously, what the hell are you talking about? Didn’t you say you were just gonna go take a walk for a bit? Where did this satin and lace shit come from?” 

Richard was right, Christoph did say he was going to take a walk to the center of the city for a bit. What he didn’t say was that he had a specific reason. A few weeks prior, the two had talked about finding ways to spice up their time in the bedroom. Not that it was boring or anything, but it can’t hurt to spice it up…right? Who knows what interesting things they’d find. Schneider’s mind started doing burnouts as soon as Richard brought it up. He felt as if there were so many new things he’d like to try with the other man, but there was one that was at the forefront. Lingerie. For Richard. 

Richard, although not as young and defined as he used to be when they started… fooling around years ago, still had the ability to captivate everyone who saw him. The juxtaposition of strong muscle under soft fat looked absolutely beautiful. Deceivingly tender to the eye but not entirely pliable to the touch. Combined with his eyes, his strong cheekbones, and his jawline, his entire being was almost ethereal. Everyone saw it, the only issue was that Richard himself didn’t see it. Having been involved in wrestling as a teen, and continuing to exercise even after sports were done with, he felt that not being in shape in that same way made him “less than.” And that was something Schneider sought to remedy. He wanted the man that he’d fallen in love with to see himself even a fraction as enchanting as Schneider saw him. Hence the lingerie. 

“If I tell you where it came from then it would ruin the surprise, wouldn’t it?” Christoph knew that saying the word “surprise” was a gamble, as Richard was the kind of person that liked having as much knowledge on a situation as possible. He liked being able to plan things out, he liked having steps along the way. Not having information made him feel like he was trying to walk on clouds, nothing solid to rely on in the face of unexpected difficulties, the possibility of falling through and crashing always lingering. Christoph took the gamble anyway, hoping that Richard would bite and answer his question. 

“I don’t know, it’s kind of hard to pick one over the other when I don’t even know what it’s for,” Richard started, feeling a bit uneasy upon hearing that there’d be a surprise for him somewhere along the way, “can’t you at least give me a hint?” Of course he trusted Christoph, they’d been together for 6 years and had been friends for even longer than that. It was just the entire concept of surprises that put him on edge. “Errrr…fine, if I had to pick between the two then I guess I’d go with lace,” he sighed into the phone when it had become clear that Schneider wasn’t going to give him any sort of information other than “satin or lace.” 

“Okay perfect! Thank you love, I’ll see you when I get back bye,” and with that, Schneider set off on the rest of his walk downtown. 

Richard hung up after saying bye and plopped down on the couch, unsure of what to do with himself now that it seemed like Schneider would be out longer than he originally thought. He didn’t want to pick up his guitar, for fear of being struck with inspiration that might be interrupted by Schneider’s unknown time of arrival. So he decided to put on a movie instead. _The Good, The Bad, and the Ugly._ “You can never go wrong with a classic,” he thought out loud as he queued up the movie and busied himself making popcorn, his mind still working on the puzzle unintentionally handed to him by Schneider’s call. 

_____

Although the main purpose of Schneider’s walk was to buy Richard’s lingerie, he did actually want to spend some time connecting with the city and with nature, it was a nice day. Flake might be known as the walker in the band, but Schneider enjoyed it just as much. He took his time going from their apartment to the shop he’d found out about online. Christoph had been scouring the internet for hours a few days before, trying to find any male lingerie that was actually elegant and sexy instead of just gaudy and tasteless. He was about to give up, until he saw an ad for a shop right there in Berlin that specialized in lingerie for men. He looked through their online catalogue and was decently surprised with the selection, but decided that being seeing these pieces in person would ultimately be the best course of action. 

As he walked to the shop, he thought about Richard’s body and what might accentuate its combination of curves and angles while allowing him to feel confident. The good thing about Richardand the way that he carried himself is that he can wear basically anything, even that godawful shirt that he wore in the “Pussy” music video. That also happens to be the bad thing about Richard ...he looks good in so many things that it’s hard to narrow it down. So Christoph’s solution was to indulge his own wants a bit, picking something that he himself would like to see Richard wear while knowing the other man would feel most like himself. 

____ 

Richard got about an hour and 40 minutes into the movie before he fell asleep, only waking up because the empty popcorn bowl clattered on the ground, the sound loud in his ear since he was sprawled on the couch with his head near the floor. He sat up and yawned, rubbing at his eyes with the heel of his palm before stretching, feeling slightly refreshed. He grabbed the controller for the TV and shut it off, reaching out for the popcorn bowl to drop it in the kitchen sink before heading into his apartment studio. He wanted to make some music, and maybe get his mind off that surprise. He mainly wanted to get his mind off of the surprise.

It couldn’t be that bad though… right? After all, Schneider was asking about **_satin and lace._** Plus, he sounded damn excited when he said bye once Richard had answered the question. 

____

Christoph stepped into the shop and paused for a second, immediately taking in the sight of all the beautiful lingerie lining the walls and taking up most of the space in the middle of the room. He walked around a bit, observing and taking mental notes of how all the clothes fit the half-body mannequins, trying to picture how certain pieces would look on Richard. 

Deciding to steer clear from any corset pieces, he didn’t want to unintentionally send the message that the man’s waist needed cinching, Christoph walked towards the section with sets. The goal was to find a bra, suspender belt, tights, and panties that all looked good, but more importantly, screamed Richard. He looked around a bit, eyes falling on the bras with various straps across the top of the cups, looking almost like upside down pentagrams. There was one in particular that captured his attention: red mesh with black straps and a combination of black satin and lace on the cups. While Richard had chosen lace, he said it was if he _had_ to pick between the two, so Christoph decided he’d look for the matching panties and suspender belt, completely enthralled with the look of the bra. He hadn’t seen it on the website when he looked online, so maybe it was an in-shop exclusive or it was new and the site hadn’t been updated. Either way, Christoph knew this was the bra that would look the best on his partner, so he grabbed the matching pieces and looked at them all together. The longer he looked, the more convinced he was that this set was the perfect match for Richard. He set off to look at the stockings that were available, wondering whether to get red, black, or nude, when his phone started vibrating in his pants pocket. 

____

Richard’s head was going 1,000 miles a minute trying to figure out what the hell Schneider was planning. He couldn’t focus on coming up with new riffs, so he set his guitar down and pulled out his phone. 

“Are you absolutely, 100% sure, that you can’t tell me what you’re planning?” He immediately burst out, not giving Christoph a chance to say hello after accepting the call, much like the other man had done to him earlier. “You know I don’t like not knowing things.” 

Christoph laughed on the other end of the phone, “Reesh, love, I assure you that what I have planned is nowhere near as bad as what you’re conjuring up in that brain of yours. Please try and relax,” he tried to sound comforting, hoping Richard would actually relax. “Oh and can I ask you a favor?” 

Richard just sighed, wishing he could take Schneider’s words for what they were but finding himself unable to tell his brain to stop. “Yeah, what’s the favor?” 

“Can you pretty please do your hair in the style I really like?” 

“Hmmm…yes, anything for you my love. Get home soon please, yeah?” 

“Thank you! And keep a mental note of what you just said when you see your surprise. I’ll see you soon. Bye!” 

That had Richard’s mind reeling even more than before. Why would he have to remember that? What the _hell_ was Schneider planning? Dwelling on it, he went to the bathroom to start styling his hair just how Schneider had asked. As frustrated and anxious as he might be about the unknown, he couldn’t resist the opportunity to do his hair in the messy spikes that they both liked so much. 


	2. Open Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard finally gets to see what his surprise is. He's shocked, to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, here's chapter 2! Thanks to those of you have read the first one and left kudos or bookmarked, it means a lot! These first two were written at the same time so that's why I'm publishing this one so soon after but I'll try and not take too long on the others! 
> 
> I forgot to mention it in the notes for the first chapter but in my head this version of Richard and Schneider look like they did in 2011/ 2012.

Christoph was on his way back home after deciding to buy the set he initially picked out, along with a pair of black stockings that had a pretty, small black bow along the middle of the calf of each leg. He also stopped by the drug store to buy some shampoo, conditioner, and toothpaste, but it was mostly just an excuse to have an inconspicuous bag to hide the lingerie in, just in case Richard was in the living room when he got back to their apartment. The trip back took a lot less time than the trip to the center, Schneider intent on getting home quickly so that neither he nor Richard had to wait much longer. 

As he stepped inside, he set the bag down and went to take off his shoes. Thankfully, the living room and kitchen were empty, and it sounded like Richard was messing about in the bathroom attached to their bedroom. Tightly grasping the top of the shopping bag so that its contents wasn’t visible, Christoph walked in that direction. 

“Honey I’m home!” 

“Hey, I’m in the bathroom! You can come in if you want, I’m decent,” Richard called out. He was finishing up his hair, having taken a bit longer since he decided to apply some meticulously messy eyeliner as well. 

“Well that’s just a shame, I think I’d have preferred it if you were _in_ decent. But I like this just as much. You look gorgeous,” Christoph stepped behind the younger man, wrapping his arm hand around his waist and pressing a kiss to his temple. He saw Richard blush at the comment through the mirror and smiled in return. 

“Well thank you. You don’t look so bad yourself, Doom.” Richard turned in his arms, placing a hand on his neck and bringing him in for a quick kiss. “So, are you going to tell me what the surprise is?” 

“Nope, you’re just going to have to wait. I need to use the bathroom real quick and then I need a moment to get the surprise set up. Do you think you can pour us some wine while I’m at it?” He asked, arm still wrapped around Richard’s waist. 

“Sure thing, hon. Anything else? A three course meal perhaps?” He joked and smiled to mask his nerves, before he pulled away to leave Schneider to do his thing. 

“Oh hush it,” Schneider responded, hand lightly slapping Richard’s butt as he walked out of the bathroom. “Feel free to start drinking without me.” 

Richard walked out of the bathroom and their bedroom, audibly closing the door to let Schneider know he was giving him the privacy to set up...whatever it was that he was setting up. Walking to the kitchen, he thought about what the other man had just said, realizing that he had never been given explicitly spoken permission to drink by himself before. This set off an alarm in his brain. Whatever the surprise was, it was going to be big or important, so he took the statement at face value and poured two glasses of wine and immediately started on his. Sitting on the couch with half of his glass already gone, he thought some more and spoke loudly so Christoph could hear him, “Hey babe!! It seems to me like I’ve been doing an awful lot even though this is supposed to be a surprise _for_ me! What’s up with that?” 

“Don’t worry!! It’ll all make sense!!” was all he got from the other man. Schneider was busy getting ready and presentable for his boyfriend in the other room. He showered quickly, washing any sweat out of his hair and off of his body, brushed his teeth, and changed into a new set of clothes. He picked a simple, black slim fitting long sleeve shirt and some dark blue jeans that Richard liked seeing him in. 

Now it was time to set up the surprise. He pulled the lingerie out of the bag and started arranging it all neatly on the corner of the bed that was closest to the door. He messed with the placement until he thought it just right, then grabbed Richard’s studded black choker and set it with the lingerie, hoping Richard would wear it as well. After dimming the lights, lighting some candles for ambiance, and making sure everything looked perfect, he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. 

Christoph walked over to where Richard was on the couch, grabbing the unclaimed glass on the coffee table with one hand, while reaching towards his lover with the other. He lightly plucked the glass of wine out of Richard’s hand, set it on the table, and straddled his lap. “Your surprise is set up and ready for you in the bedroom,” he stated before taking a drink from his wine and kissing the other on the lips. 

“Are you sure it’s in there? Because I think the surprise is right here in my lap.” Richard looked up slightly at Christoph, placing his hands on the other man’s hips. “I had no idea you cleaned up so well,” he joked. 

“Keep being mean and I’ll take the surprise away and never tell you what it was,” he threatened, but there was no seriousness in his tone. There was no way Schneider would do that, considering how much the idea of Richard in that lingerie turned him on. “Come on, get up and close your eyes,” he said, climbing off the other man’s lap,waiting for him to stand so he could grab his hand and lead him into the bedroom. 

Richard stood up, sighed deeply to calm his nerves, and closed his eyes, feeling a hand grab his right away. The pair moved slowly since Richard couldn’t see, and he heard the door to their bedroom open. Christoph let go of his hand and instead placed both of his hands on the smaller man’s shoulders, moving him back and fourth until he was satisfied with where Richard was standing. “Can I open my eyes now?” 

“Yes, please open them.” 

After opening his eyes slowly and taking a moment to get used to the change in lighting, Richard looked down. “You’re kidding,” was the only thing that came out of his mouth, unable to look at the man next to him because he was staring at the corner of the bed. So _this_ is why Schneider had told him to remember saying he’d do anything for him. 

“Look at me, does it seem like I’m kidding?”

Richard looked over slowly, “Babe, it looks like it was made for a woman half my size.” He turned back to keep staring at the clothing.

“Well it was made for a man, actually. And if I didn’t know any better then I’d say it was made specifically for _you,_ ” Schneider replied truthfully. It really did seem like it. 

“It’s so-” Richard was about to complain but he cut himself off, instead reaching out to grab the bra. “Wow…it’s nice and soft. Super pretty, too.” 

“Yeah, I thought the same when saw it in the store. Beautiful and captivating, just like you.” 

Richard looked over at that, and found nothing but love and adoration in Christoph’s eyes. “You really mean that? And you _really_ want to see me wear this?” 

“Yes I do. To both of those questions. I wouldn’t have said it if I wasn’t serious.” Schneider took one of Richard’s hands in his own, “And I’d love to see you in the lingerie. It’s why I bought it.” 

“But…why? I mean…I feel like this is way too nice, at least for me to wear. It’s too pretty. Too...” he ended the sentence with a shrug and an exasperated sigh, unable to find the right words. If he had laser vision he could’ve burned a hole through the ground with how hard he was staring at it. 

Schneider wanted to grab the man by the shoulders and shake him until he understood his own allure. “That has to be the most absurd thing I’ve ever heard come out of anyone’s mouth, but especially out of yours, and you’ve said plenty of ridiculous shit since I’ve known you. You’ve got to be out of your mind if you don’t think you’re good looking enough for this, or anything else, for that matter.” 

Richard looked up at him again, searching for something that might give away that Christoph was lying. He found nothing. 

Christoph continued when Richard made no move to speak, “I don’t know how many times I’m going to have to tell you this but you’re stunning. People can’t ever take their eyes off of you, myself included. I’m _lucky_ that I get to live with you and that I get to see you every day, I’m lucky that I get to be the recipient of your affections,” he cupped Richard’s face in his hands and kissed him on the forehead, “you’re perfect and it pains me to know that you don’t see it.” 

Richard spoke softly, almost in tears. “Alright…give me a moment to think in private, please.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the [stockings](https://www.playfulpromises.com/collections/hosiery/products/bow-back-seamed-stockings-black) that Schneider ended up buying after the phone call with Richard at the end of chapter one.
> 
> Also, I have a question for y'all. Would anyone be interested in a college AU fic for these two? And with the rest of the band also included in the fic? My caveman brain has been yelling at me to write it so I started it but idk if anyone would want to read it.


	3. Don't Think Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard has some time alone with the lingerie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! This chapter's shorter than the first two and it's all about Richard. I hope you like it!
> 
> Also, the first chapter of the college AU fic is gonna go up in a few days 👀

He didn’t _really_ need to think about it, he meant it when he said he’d do anything for Schneider. He also didn’t _want_ to think about too much, or else he’d run the risk of psyching himself out. Besides, the lingerie looked absolutely gorgeous, and if his boyfriend thought he’d look good in it then he’d have to put that to the test. Schneider closed the door behind him as he walked out of the room, and Richard immediately started pulling off his shirt. He grabbed his choker and put it on before taking off the rest of his clothes, the sudden nakedness making him nervous that the delicate pieces wouldn’t fit. 

The lingerie really did look small for him, even though he wasn’t even that big. Maybe it was just the nerves trying to talk him out of it. But…what if he ripped something while trying to put it on? Oh no, what if his hair and makeup looked horrendous once he put the lingerie on? They definitely had different…vibes, if you will. Or even worse, what if he put it on and hated what he saw in the mirror? What if Christoph himself saw him in the delicate clothing and regretted the purchase? Maybe he should just put his things back on and ask to return the stuff to the store in the morning. The longer he sat there thinking, the faster he felt his heart beating. 

Shit…he thought about it a bit too much. Now he _did_ need a moment to think himself out of the bad thoughts he brought onto himself in the first place. 

Richard sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed the panties. They were nice, soft just like the bra had been. He stared at them, wondering if they’d fit. They looked…small. Not just in terms of size but in terms of the amount of fabric. He guessed that was the point though, since one: it’s lingerie, and two: this is a thong, now that he actually looked at it. Ultimately, it didn’t _really_ matter if it was just a tad small, right? It was most likely going to be gone in a bit anyway. He sat for a few more minutes, elbows on his knees and thong still in hand, his eyes focused on the door as if he could look through it and into Christoph’s soul, trying to will himself into bravery. Sighing, he put the thong down and stood up. 

He grabbed the bra from where he had set it down and started trying to figure out the configuration and necessary length of the front straps. They looked like a pentagram when he first saw them, so he arranged them in that manner before sliding the shoulder straps over his arms. Trying to hook the back clasps together proved kind of difficult, his lats and biceps getting in the way of each other as he reached behind himself. He was able to get the bra clasped after a bit, and took a moment to look down at himself. There were no gaps between the cups and his chest, the front straps sitting nicely on the muscle under them. Next was the thong, which slid on easily and hugged his crotch nicely without being too tight, confirming that it was the right size and had indeed been made with the male anatomy in mind. He took another moment to look down, liking the look and feel of the material on his skin. The suspender belt was easier to put on than the bra had been, he clasped it together at the front of his waist and then turned it so that it was facing the right way. The stockings had been easy as well, only slightly catching on the hair on his legs and clipping onto the belt with no issue.

He walked over to the mirror on the other side of the room and gasped, mouth hanging open slightly. The contrast of the delicate clothing against his skin was, for fear of sounding self-absorbed, mesmerizing. He thought he looked sexy. 

The lingerie hugged him in all the right spots while bringing attention to his muscles, and even his legs looked more muscular despite being covered in black mesh. Surprisingly, the messy hair and eyeliner looked good when contrasted with the refined look of the lingerie. The most important thing was that he _felt_ sexy, though. He felt powerful. It had been a long time since he felt that way. Usually when he looked in the mirror, he always ended up nitpicking and finding flaws, even if they weren’t necessarily there.

The combination of fear and self-doubt that had manifested itself was starting fade away, slowly being replaced with confidence and excitement. He looked at himself a little longer, turning around to look at his backside, liking how the bottom seam of the belt accentuated the swell of his butt. His eyes wandered lower towards his legs, and he smiled at the bow detail on his calves. He had to physically walk away from the mirror in order to get himself to stop staring. Richard wasn’t obsessed with himself or his looks, he generally thought he was average, even when people told him otherwise. This opened up a new way for him to think about himself though. He never thought he’d look in the mirror and think anything other than “Hmm… I look okay I guess,” much less while wearing lingerie, of all things. 

Schneider had been right, this surprise wasn’t bad at all. But maybe it was time to give back a little. He went to the closet, pulled out a black box, and grabbed a few things.


	4. Blindfold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schneider finally gets to see what Richard looks like in the

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter! We're not quite to the point of full on smut but I promise...we'll get there.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself, he called out to Christoph. “Baby, sit down on the couch, close your eyes, and put your hands down away from you, to your sides. Let me know when you’ve done all that.” 

The sound of movement lightly filled the air. “Okay, done.” 

Richard opened the door slightly, popping his head out to look towards the couch. Satisfied when he saw Christoph doing exactly as he had been told, he stepped out into the living room and walked over. “Don’t move,” he ordered as he slid the blindfold over the other man’s eyes. 

“Wait what are you doing?” There was no panic in Christoph’s voice, he trusted Richard with his life. He was just confused. 

“Shh it’s okay don’t worry. I just thought that I ought to give you a little something in return, since you were so kind and bought me something so beautiful.” He straddled Christoph’s lap and took the other’s hands in his, placing gentle kisses on the fingertips of both before putting them on his own chest. 

“Oh?” Christoph felt the soft satin and lace under his hands, and felt Richard’s big, strong pecs as well. “OH. Ohhhh. Oh wow. Can I…can I…?” He was at a loss for words, hands slightly squeezing. He couldn’t even see the man that was on his lap but that touch alone was enough to tell him that he was right. That Richard looked like something out of this world. He hoped Richard understood what he was trying to ask. 

“Yes of course you can.” 

That was all Christoph needed the hear before his hands started moving, eager to feel the rest of Richard’s body. His hands moved up towards his shoulders and traps, down again towards the suspender belt, then back, squeezing once he found Richard’s butt. Richard jumped slightly, moaning softly. Christoph squeezed again before moving his hands, this time feeling the top of the stockings on Richard’s thighs. “I don’t need to see you to know that you look stunning. This feels amazing to my hands but how do _you_ feel?” 

“I feel incredible, actually. You were right, it’s almost like this was made for me.”

“Good, I’m glad,” Schneider responded, happy that he had accomplished his goal of making Richard feel confident in what he picked out. “Can I take the blindfold off now? I don’t _need_ to see you but I want to.” 

“No, just wait.” Richard started kissing him on the lips, one hand resting on one side of his face while his lips trailed to the other side, soon moving down to the other man’s neck. He rocked his hips against Christoph as he left a trail of soft, barely there kisses before sliding off Christoph’s lap completely and pulling him to his feet, mirroring what Christoph had done to him earlier. Leading them into the room, Richard stopped once Schneider was standing at the edge of the bed, facing towards the headrest. “Close your eyes. I’m going to take the blindfold off but your eyes need to stay closed. I’ll tell you when to open them. Can you do that for me baby?” Schneider nodded. 

Richard took the blindfold off then climbed onto the bed and laid in its center, propping himself up on his elbows and straightening out his back to pop his chest out, his right leg slightly bent over the other. He hoped the pose looked as good as he imagined, although it most likely wouldn’t matter. “Open.” 

Christoph’s eyes burst open, his jaw dropped when he saw Richard laying on the bed. His eyes moved up and down, side to side wildly, trying to soak in as much of the visual as possible. His mouth felt dry but it felt like he was salivating at the same time. “I don’t…I…geez Reesh, you look…you look fucking incredible. Fuck…” He stood there with his hands in fists at his sides, wanting so badly to touch again now that he knew just how amazing Richard looked. He wanted to see the lingerie between his own skin and that of his lover. But Richard ended up in control over the course of the evening and he hadn’t given the go-ahead, so Christoph stayed right where he’d been put. 

“Wow baby, if I had known how you’d react to this then I would’ve gone and bought this myself a lot sooner.” Richard was relishing in the praise, or attempted praise really, from the man standing across from him. He knew he looked good, but didn’t think he’d leave him almost speechless. 

“I…yeah. You just…fucking hell Richard. You... look like sex on legs.” Christoph was babbling trying to form a coherent sentence that sounded somewhat sensual, unsure if it worked or not. Richard giggled a little, not used to seeing Schneider at a loss for words but enjoying it nonetheless. He could see the gears turning in the man’s head, trying to find the right thing to say without ruining the atmosphere.

Atmosphere be damned, Richard moved knowing he’d basically break Christoph’s brain. He pushed himself from his elbows onto his hands and scooted back until his lower back was up against the pillow he had propped up on the headboard when he first climbed onto the bed. He bent his left leg slightly and brought his right knee up towards him, letting gravity pull it down to the right, spreading slightly to give Christoph a peek at his crotch before sliding his hands over his thighs and moving his right hand to palm at his half hard dick. He kept eye contact with Schneider the entire time.


	5. You're Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard and Schneider finally reap the benefits of Schneider's gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's Valentine's Day and I woke up feeling like I wanted to do something special so...I'm posting the last chapter! And yes I know I JUST posted yesterday but...I can't help myself. 
> 
> This one's full-on smut, enjoy!

Schneider felt like he was about to combust. If he hadn’t already been hard in his jeans then that’s what would’ve done it. Richard looked like the sexiest thing he’d ever seen in his life, partially because of how he looked in the clothes, but mostly because of the self-assuredness that radiated off his body. Christoph was itching to touch him again. He watched Richard as his hand kept moving across his crotch, kneading softly, his head falling back slightly. Christoph heard a small moan but wasn’t sure who it came from. He took another moment to just watch what was happening in front of him before deciding to move towards the bed, he waited for Richard to give him some sort of sign. 

Richard watched through half-lidded eyes as Christoph stepped forward, a pleading look on his face. He nodded, signaling to the other man to keep going. He moved to the side a bit to give Christoph some room, and shifted so that he was laying down with his head on the pillows. Grabbing one of his hands, he put it back on his chest, indicating that he wanted to be touched again. 

Christoph was still speechless as he straddled Richard’s thighs, running both hands along the man’s chest. He started slowly, tracing the shape of the front straps that went above the cups, then moving towards his nipples, brushing over them lightly. Richard moaned at that, shutting his eyes and pushing his chest up towards the touch. He wanted more. Christoph slowly moved his hands down the other man’s torso, fingers hooking on the suspender belt that beautifully wrapped around Richard’s waist. 

His hands trailed even further down, closer and closer to Richard’s crotch. The other man held his breath as fingers lightly touched near his dick, but never actually touched it. He was getting impatient, and he involuntary let out a moan as Schneider gripped his thighs, his thumbs brushing softly on the inside. 

“Christoph, baby... _Please.”_ Richard pleaded, knowing he had relinquished all control as soon as Schneider was on top of him. 

“ ‘Please’ what? You know I can’t read your mind.” 

_“_ I... Please... _Please keep touching me.”_ He was breathing heavy, his dick painfully hard in his thong. He knew that Christoph knew what he meant. 

“God. Reesh, you look so beautiful when you beg like that. How could I say no to you? Especially when you look so...breathtaking in that lingerie” Schneider leaned in to kiss Richard on the lips, his right hand going from the man’s thigh to his dick, kneading lightly as Richard let out a moan and bucked into the touch. Christoph pressed with the heel of his palm, and began to lightly suck and lick at Richard’s neck. His moans got louder. 

Christoph broke the kiss to pull off his shirt and his jeans, feeling slightly overdressed. Richard looked at him with blown out pupils, eyes full of lust, like he wanted to eat him alive. Once Christoph took his place back on the man’s lap, Richard put both hands on his shoulders and pulled him on top of him. He kissed every inch of Christoph that he could, wrapping his legs around his waist and pulling him in to meet his hips. Christoph moaned at the feeling of Richard against him and tried to move in time with the other man, increasing the pressure. Moans escaped from both of them and echoed in the room. “Doom, baby fuck me, _please._ ”

Christoph replied wordlessly, pulling himself off of Richard to take off his underwear and grab the bottle of lube they kept in the drawer of their nightstand. He started reaching for the thong, about to take it off, when Richard’s hand stopped him. “Wait… Leave it on.” Christoph complied and instead leaned in to kiss him again, one hand on the side of the side of Richard’s neck while the other found its way between Richard’s legs. He teased Richard’s balls, brushing his fingers over the delicate area and tugging lightly through the thong a few times. His hand made it’s way further down and he froze, pulling away to look Richard in the eyes. The younger man smiled shyly and offered a “Surprise, baby,” and pulled him in to resume their kiss as Schneider’s hand went back to where it was. 

He pressed a finger to the base of the plug that was inside Richard. 

Richard’s head flew back, eyes shut, and he let out a loud moan. Schneider did it again. And again. 

He kissed Richard one last time before moving off of him, placing a pillow at hip-level, and laying him on his stomach. He left a trail of kisses down Richard’s spine, both hands caressing his ass as he did so. He moved further down, kissing and nipping at Richard’s left cheek, his right hand massaging the other before coming down with a hard slap. Richard moaned into the crook of his arm, pushing his hips up towards Schneider. He repeated this a few times before doing the same to the other. Richard was writhing, a mess of moans and sweat, when Schneider moved back up to grab a handful of his hair, pulling his head back to expose his neck to kiss the side that had been left untouched. He pressed his dick against Richard, thrusting shallowly, his eyes shutting at the sensation of his partner’s ass underneath him. 

He pulled away again, this time to pull the thong so the side, take out the plug and put some lube on his fingers. Richard _may have_ been wearing a plug but he still wanted to make sure he wouldn’t hurt the other man. He teased two lubed up fingers around Richard’s entrance before he started pushing them in and out and spreading them, listening to the moans coming from his partner’s mouth. 

“Doom, I’m ready. _Please hurry up._ ” 

“Be patient, love.” Schneider inserted another finger and repeated the motions. 

“ _DOOM. HURR-”_ Richard had been so focused on his own impatience that he didn’t notice Schneider removing his fingers to line up the head of his dick with Richard’s hole after applying some lube. He moaned at the feeling, at the thought that he was about to get fucked by the man on top of him. 

“Relax for me. Breathe in....and out, ” Schneider slowly moved his hips forward as Richard let out a breath. “In....out.” They repeated this until Schneider was fully seated inside, and he waited a few second until Richard urged him to move again. 

Schneider gripped Richard’s hips with both hands ad he started thrusting into him. He started off slowly, he wanted to torture Richard as much as he could. The man underneath him was gripping at the sheets and trying to push back into him, moaning as he did so. “Doom...Doom, fuck. Oh fuck oh fuck. Baby please. _More. Please give me more._ ” Richard kept begging as Schneider increased the strength of his movements. The sound of skin on skin joining their echoing moans. 

“God. _Fuck, Reesh._ You feel so _good,_ baby. _Fuck..._ ” Schneider started mumbling, singing the other man praises. He leaned forward, hands now on either side of Richard’s torso, and started biting at Richard’s shoulder. He licked over the spots that he bit as Richard kept moaning and asking for more. Schneider slowed his pace enough to pull out without it being too sudden, then turned Richard off of the pillow and laid him on his back. He took the time to apply some more lube, then he hauled Richard’s left leg up to his shoulder with the other around his hips, he lined himself up and pushed in again. Richard’s right leg tightened around him and pulled him close as Schneider started thrusting in slowly before quickly picking up the pace. 

He was thrusting faster now, desperately trying to pull more moans from him. He pulled the thong down just enough to free Richard’s dick and he wrapped his hand around it. 

“Oh _FUCK._ Oh god yes...” Richard could feel his orgasm creeping up on him as Schneider’s hand moved on his dick, his hips moving faster and deeper. “Christoph....Christoph don’t stop oh god, please baby, I’m _so close.”_ He was rambling in between moans. 

Schneider started fucking into Richard in earnest, his pace unrelenting as he was selfishly, desperately chasing his own release. He thrust into Richard a dozen more time before the man came onto Schneider’s hand and his own torso with a loud, strained moan. The feeling of his lover tightening around him started teasing Schneider’s own orgasm out of him, and he thrust a few more times before pulling out of Richard and stroking at his own length, intent on painting Richard with his cum. 

Richard watched, panting, his eyes fully focused on Schneider’s hand. “ _Cum for me_.” 

That was all it took for Schneider to cum all over Richard with loud moan and a few more strokes of his hand. He stayed there for a few seconds before leaning down and wrapping his arms around Richard, pulling him into a slow, languid kiss. 

“Reesh, you’re so fucking perfect. In every way imaginable. Don’t ever forget it.” He kissed him again. 

Richard pulled away and kissed him on the forehead. “I won’t, Doom…Thank you.” He didn’t elaborate further, feeling confident that Christoph would fully understand why he was thanking him. 

The pair laid there for a minute, basking in the after-glow until Schneider got up to get a damp towel to clean them both off. He threw it into the dirty hamper after he was done. 

“So...” Richard started once Schneider was back in bed and they were cuddling, his arm around the taller man’s shoulders and his cheek resting on his head, “now we know that _I_ look amazing in lingerie, but...what about you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed! Not sure if I'll write second part to this or anything but we'll see.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the [lingerie](https://www.playfulpromises.com/collections/suspenders-garters/products/indigo-lime-satin-and-lace-suspender-core) I had in mind when I was writing this. Just pretend that it's red instead of green and made for...not specifically the female body.
> 
> Also, I chose The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly as the movie that Richard watches because I remember him saying he liked the collaborations between Sergio Leone and Ennio Morricone when he was talking about "Hide and Seek" on the A Million Degrees album.


End file.
